Untitled Story
by Suzuyuki
Summary: My first fanfic. There's a new jinchuuriki about!
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me, this is my first ever fanfic. It's probably not as good as anyone here writes(I've seen lots of good ones). Let's just call this trial and error, shall we?

No, I do not own Naruto(duh) and if I did, I probably woul've quitted continueing it, I'm so lazy xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

"What does it look like to you?" Naruto said in a cheerful tone. They were near the meeting that was taking place.

"Hey dobe(dead-last), what're you eavesdropping on?" Sasuke had just walked past them and noticed Naruto crouched and listening attentively.

"Shut up Sasuke! I'm trying to listen! Nihihihi..."

A few moments later, Sakura peered at the surprised Naruto.

She asked,"Are you okay, Naruto? What's going on?" He looked at her with wide eyes, and answered.

"NANI! ANOTHER JINCHUURIKI!" she screamed.((Naniwhat))

Sasuke just looked at Naruto. "Being pursued by Akatsuki? Are you lying?"

"HEY HEY HEY! Does it look like I am! And better yet, looks like our team is given a mission to find the jinchuuriki!"

Sasuke sighed. _He had enough about the jinchuurikis, about Gaara, Naruto...the Akatsuki...even Itachi. The thought of that name made him clench his fist. The mental image of his brother wiping out his clan...'why...why did you...'_

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok? You look pale." That snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Isn't he always pale?" Naruto muttered. "I HEARD THAT!" Sakura started.

Sasuke just watched Sakura beat the hell out of Naruto. He smirked.

"So, how's the eavesdropping going?"

Naruto gave an embarassed smile,"Oh, hehe...hey Kakashi-sensei! Who's the jinchuuriki?"

Kakashi gave a sigh."If I knew, would there be a mission?" he queried, "All we know is that it's a female,and yet none of us even know how many tails."

"THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW IT'S A SHE?" Naruto and Sakura said in their usual 'immannoyedthatyourelatenoexcuses' voice. "How should I know?" he answered and gave a sweatdrop. And all three looked at their sensei with a " -- " look. Kakashi gave another sweatdrop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gave a heavy look at the mass of Akatsuki wannabes that wanted to prove how 'strong' they were. _They're weaker than academy students_, she thought, and gave the one sole survivor a death look that made him run away. _Is that all I'm alive for? To have **it **taken away from me? Is that all they want? Then maybe I should just let them take it away..._

She gave another dark look at the sky. _I'll settle this later..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LETS GO THEN!" Naruto said in his usual voice.

Kakashi looked tired, and replied,"How about we start teaching you about the other bijuus, then?"

After few hours of learning about the 'stupid tailed monsters' as Naruto called them, Naruto repeated, "ALRIGHT, NOW CAN WE GO!"

"Naruto! Be patient! Nobody ever said this mission was going to be an easy one!"Sakura yelled. "_But can't we get start, damn it!" _Her inner self butted in.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he watched Sakura argue with herself, Naruto complain that he'd rather wait for ramen to be served, and sighed. "Well then, shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

No, I do not own Naruto(duh) and if I did, I probably would've quitted continueing it, I'm so lazy xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Kakashi-sensei what're we looking for? Any clues?" Naruto piped up.

"Well...it IS said that she's a Uchiha..."

"But that's impossible." Sasuke started. He was positive that he was the ony one alive. After his own brother killed off teh rest of his clan, he vowed to kill Itachi...that day...when he did it, it still haunted him. "_You will live with regret... your hate is not strong enough..."_

Sakura added, "Is he in any way blood-related to Sasuke?" "Apparently, no. They only share the same clan name," Kakashi said with a stern face.

"Hn."

Inner Sakura butted in, as usual, "_DAMMIT IF SHE WAS BLOOD-RELATED, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT GETTING SASUKE!"_ "_Shut up, you baka."_Sakura replied flatly. "_I AM YOU!" _she shouted back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it."

She could feel chakra coming near. _Had they already found out what she was? Were they here to kill her?_

"Ugh. I'll have to go underground, I don't need anymore nuissances who want power when they going to die at some point anyway."

So she performed a bunch of seals, and disappeared in smoke.

Kakashi eyed the area. "Her scent just grew faint..."

Pakkun just kept going. "We're right by her. I'm not sure in which direction though. Well, I'll be off." Another puff of smoke and he dissolved.

"Well, no one above us, in front, to the side, or back. Then she must be under." Sakura mused. Concentrating chakra in an instant, she gave the ground a mighty blow.

They searched through the muck and the chunks of rocks, when the rain started to pour. "Shit, I'm losing her scent," Kakashi said in a monotone voice. Sasuke started using the sharingan, hopefully to see any chakra flow. After inspecting for a few minutes, Sasuke concluded, "Looks like she shut off her flow of chakra completely, I don't see any movement." "Grrr, how do we even know if she's still here? She might have gone some tiem ago!" Naruto yelled, with a pout. _Ramen...soooo good...I can almost taste you..._

"Hey, Naruto. Wake up. You've passed out half an hour ago." "Hm? Ah! Kakashi-sensei? Did you find the jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked with a sleepy expression.

"Sadly no. But I have a feeling she'll find us."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! I know you're going to find her, before anyone does!" Sakura said with the love-written face. "Sasuke just gave a 'pffft'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakshi-sensei, when can we go!" Naruto asked with with angst. He was hungry. Very. Well, considering it's Naruto...

Just then, Kakashi pulled out scroll, and then did a bunch of hand seals. Sure enough, ramen arrived. "WOW! How the hell did you do that! OO" Naruto gazed.

Irritated, Sasuke just said,"Hey, dobe. You said you wanted ramen didn't you? Why don't you just eat?"

After a few moments, they had finished. When suddenly Sasuke felt a fast movement of a kunai being thrown at Naruto, who happened to still be licking the last of his bowl. Sasuke caught it, and gave a sigh, it was starting to rain again._ Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! _Small streams of fire appeared, going in different directions.((Wait a sec, fire while it's raining! Gosh, I'm really going against physics.)) And so, the ground finally unearthed and smoke puffed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So...I hope you like! My first fanfic TT

Sasuke: BUT THERE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A FRIGGIN UCHIHA OTHER THAN ME.

Me: its called an OC, kk? thx

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Nani? I don't get computer slang.

Me: -- It wasn't intended to you anyway.

Sakura: I was hardly in the story!

Me: OH JUST SHUT UP. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sure you get the point: I don't own Naruto. )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Shit! She's fast!" _Sasuke thought.

"Hm. Let's watch his attack pattern while my bunshin attacks," she said to herself with somewhat malice. _4 shinobis... 1 jounin, 2 chuunin and 1 genin._

When Sasuke finally struck, a puff of smoke appeared. "Damn it!"

Naruto made his move. _Just because Sasuke's a chuunin and I'm not, doesn't mean I can't surpass him!_

"Raseng---!" Kakashi had stopped him. He apparently looked like he was searching for the jinchuuriki, and then added, "Naruto, how could we bring her alive if she dies?" It was Sakura's turn to try impressing Sasuke, though she had supposedly grown mature; she gave a final giant blow, and that revealed where the girl was.

_"Damn...looks like the girl is the medic type...like Tsunade...the blonde can use kage bunshin..."_

Then suddenly a very famous figure landed. _"Orochimaru-sama..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EHHH! OROCHIMARU!"Naruto cried.

Sasuke's face looked solid. "But...I killed him... how-" "Well well, Sasuke-kun, long time no see," Orochimaru said, with that pale smile, he grinned.(wait, what's the difference between grin and smile...oh whatever)

"That, apparently was Kabuto that you killed." Orochimaru answered, with his eyes full of evil... Sasuke looked horrified. He could feel the curse seal almost taking over..._no, I can't use it..._ "and...to add to that, this jinchuuriki works for me." That made Sasuke look even more pale than he already started as.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING SASUKE BACK!" Sakura yelled, close to tears... "You...can't...I won't let you..."

Orochimaru just laughed. An evil laugh. Very evil laugh. ((Okay, that's enough -.-)) The girl just stared at Sasuke, with cold eyes...

Sasuke couldn't take it, he had to look away. He started up his sharingan. And so did she.

Sakura said quietly, "Kakashi-sensei, at this rate we cant bring her to Konoha unharmed." Kakashi nodded, shifting his forehead protector.

_"So many sharingans..." _Naruto mused. Orochimaru was starting to get at Naruto. "Kage bunshin no jutsu! Rasengan!"

And with a jab, he got Orochimaru in the stomach. It appeared to not do so much damage. Orochimaru advanced, about to get at Naruto...

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted. In place, Gamakichi, ready for action. Sasuke, slightly distracted, was not very impressed, after what he had learned with Orochimaru...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EHH! Gamakichi?" Naruto thought to himself, _"Maybe I should've asked for chakra from that stupid fox..."_

Sasuke and the jinchuuriki seemed to be equal, they blocked eachother's moves, and doged as well, until the girl said, "Let's get serious." With that she became faster, Sasuke couldn't keep up. "Guh!" He had been hit with multiple shurikens and kunai. He hadn't seen them even before they were thrown.

"Heh...who are you anyway...you aren't a Uchiha...are you?" Sasuke said with a sly glance. At this, the jinchuuriki stopped, and smiled. "I _was_ one..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Meh, cliffy! ;)

Orochimaru: You made me sound like some crazed psycopath.

Me: Because you are one.

Orochimaru: What did you say? Are you trying to commit suicide?

Me: Ehehe... runs away

Sakura and Kakashi: ADD US IN THE STORY MORE OFTEN!

Me: No thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was? What the hell are you talking about? And again, then who are you?" Sasuke asked, with a suspicious face.

With that, she stopped smiling. "I'm Yukiko(means snow child)." That struck Sasuke. It sounded familiar. _Uchiha Yukiko...? That name doesn't exist...she can't be a Uchiha. _She stared at her for a moment. _"It's no use asking... then I have to make my move." _With a clutter of hand seals, he focused his chakra... "CHIDORI!" The girl looked at him as if he was some stupid academy student trying to attack the hokage (cough like acoughcertain someone cough cough). He striked, and she didn't even bother move. Instead, the hole he made into Yukiko's body seemed to heal. She gave a small smile. '_Just like Naruto...' _Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura couldn't move.(Haha,nice excuse for not putting her in the story a lot, eh?) She was put into a genjutsu. _Shut your flow of chakra...shut it... _Suddenly, she got up. Kakashi had undone the genjutsu, when some sound reinforcements came. 'You take those 10, I'll take these 10!" Kakashi shouted. "Ossu(yes sir?), Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto was having bad time with Orochimaru. Orochimaru had him pinned to the ground(don't get any ideas -.-), with one leg on his stomach. "Naruto-kun, you call yourself a jinchuuriki?" Orochimaru smirked. Naruto wanted to rip that face off. Yukiko had shouted, "Orochimaru! We must go, it is time." And so Yukiko and Orochimaru went. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Naruto growled. Sasuke and Kakashi had to hold him back. "It is time? What could they be up to," Kakashi muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Failed...sigh, I guess I have to forgive you four, afterall who would've guessed the jinchuuriki was with the sound?" Tsunade queried. "Oh, and I have a new team mate for your team." They all looked up."WHA-WH-WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "We happened to capture her, we've put her under a seal, so she cannot use her curse seal, nor is she allowed to intend to kill you." It was Yukiko. Sasuke tried to ignore her for almost killing him, while Naruto was complaining.Sakura attempted to be friendly, but could not succeed after what she did to Sasuke. Kakashi sighed. "Arigatou hokage-sama."Yukiko said in an almost pleased way. Sakura was completely disgusted. She hated this girl. Sasuke was thinking to himself. _'Curse seal? She had the curse seal?'_

"Kakashi-sensei, What must we do now?" Yukiko asked

_"SHUT UP! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT!" _Inner Sakura screamed. "_I agree with you, for once. Except she's only one year older than us."_

_"_ We must do the teamwork test, again. Good thing too, since Sasuke wasn't here when Naruto and Sakura succeeded. Oh and what you tried last time isn't going to work."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto tried working with eachother, without Yukiko. This time there was only 1 bell, so only one could succeed. Yukiko, without any teamwork, got the bell. Kakashi restated the purpose of the test. "TEAM WORK. Have you ever wondered why its called the 'Test of Teamwork?' " Kakashi sweatdropped. Yukiko just ignored this fact. _'They don't seem to accept me anyway.' _As soon as they parted, Yukiko muttered, "Mission almost complete. Now to Kakashi-san's house." She obviously knew Naruto was listening. She wanted to challenge this jinchuuriki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Naruto heard about this, he ran to Sasuke and Sakura, wide-eyed. "YUKIKO IS A SPY! SHE'S ON A MISSION AND HEADED FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI'S HOUSE!" No matter how stupid it sounded, they followed Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kakashi entered his house, he felt someone stalking him. And so he turned, and sure enough, it was Yukiko. "What do you want?" He asked in a tired way. Just then she pointed a kunai at the back of his neck and said in a different voice, "Long-time-no-see, Kakashi-san." Kakashi was shocked. "You-" Before he could finish, she knocked him out with a fist. "HEY! DON'T TOUCH KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Back into her 'normal' voice, "My, my, already here?" Naruto was seething. You could see his kyuubi chakra, but only one tail. For now. As Sasuke activated the sharingan, he told her, "I'll say this one more time; who are you? You're not a Uchiha." "No, I'm not. I'm probably not even 'human.' "

This shocked Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura thought it was her turn to ask, "What are you? A puppet?" She remembered when she faced Sasori.

"Hehe, do I look like one?" Yukiko shot back. Sakura had to admit she didn't.

"THEN WHAT AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"Naruto shreiked in his usual pissed voice. "I'm not exactly a 'who.' I don't have any identity. I'm nothing but a reincarnation."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So... did you like this chapter? .. (I doubt you did)

Kakashi: I sure didn't. I don't even know who she is. -.-

Me: It's called suspense.

Naruto: Huh?

Me: UGH NVM!

Sakura: Hey, we can't just wreck Kakashi-sensei's home!

Sasuke: Why not?

Kakashi: I heard that...

Me: Anyway, to be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Uh huh. I SOOOOO believe you, we have great advanced technology eh?" Sakura shot back with sarcasm. "Well then, don't believe me then," she said slowly.

Sakura, not wanting to wreck Kakashi's home, focused chakra into his fist and punched Yukiko out of the house, making her fly backward. She didn't bother dodge it. She activated her sharingan. "_Mangekyou Sharingan_" Sasuke started up his advanced sharingan. Yukiko seemed to do the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACKKK Sorry, this chappies soo short. I got really bored of doing it, I guess it was sorta outta reluctance.


End file.
